And So She Sang
by Amaya Tori
Summary: All Devin wanted was to become a singer. That's all. Not fall into a stream, landing in a world of orcs, annoying men, an evil eye and a ring that seduces people. Is that so hard to ask?
1. The Glittering Ring

Title: And So She Sang...  
Chapter 1 - The Glittering Ring  
Disclaimers: I Don't know them!!!! So please don't hurt me.  
Summary: All Devin wants is to become a great singer with her best friend, Rosaline, by her side. Not fall into a stream and landing into Middle Earth with orcs, evil eyes and a ring that seduces people.

~*~

Karl hesitated before he knocked on the door. On the front of the door is a simple yellow star with the words, Devin Blair, written across it. He heard a muffle 'come in' before he entered. He looked at the singer whose concert was to begin in about half an hour. 

Her brown hair reached down to her shoulders and her hazel colored eyes staring off into space. She wore the same thing she would always where. Jean pants with a t-shirt and the same old worn jean jacket that had seen many years. The singer was leaning back in her chair with her feet on the makeup table as she twirled a silver ring around on her ring finger on the left hand. 

He wasn't the only one who talked about the ring on the singer's left hand, saying she was married but never revealing who the man was. In fact, no one has ever seen him. The story was that she came into the recording studio wearing that ring on her hand and even now, five years after being a successful singer. 

"Yes?" Devin said as she looked at the crew worker who stood in the doorway nervously. She watched him fiddle with his hands from the reflection of the mirror. 

"Uh, thirty minutes left Ms. Blair." Karl said. Devin smiled and nodded in thanks to the backstage worker. 

"Thank you. Call me when it is time. I'd like to be alone now." Devin said. Karl quickly nodded and closed the door gently behind him and left to go back to work. 

Devin sighed as he left and turned her gaze towards the ring she was twirling around her finger. It was a simple silver ring band. With an elegant carving of a tree branch carved around the ring. With tiny diamonds embedded into the ring to give it a slight sparkle every time the light hit it just right. It is a ring that told the world of her love that still remains for a man who died years ago. Who died to save a world that she didn't belong to but would've gladly stayed there for eternity for that man. 

Her hazel colored eyes then turned to an old worn photograph next to the mirror. It was her when she was seventeen. Before she managed to get her record deal. She still looked the same even after five years. The same shoulder length brown hair with the hazel colored eyes that sparkled with mischief and pride. Only now she was older and probably bit more wiser to the world. 

In the picture she wore jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt with the red t-shirt over it slightly covered by the same jean jacket she wore today. Though it looked a lot better in the picture then it does now. She held the same black guitar she still uses now while her other arm was wrapped around the shoulder of another girl of the same age. 

She was beautiful with long raven black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. She wore a blue sundress with a light blue jacket around her shoulders. She sat in a wheelchair but she still had a gentle smile on her face despite that fact of her disability. Devin smiled at the picture of her best friend. 

Rosaline. 

Not for the first time she briefly wondered what her best friend was doing now. Did she happily live ever after with the man she loved with all her heart. Have they started a family together? How she missed the voice of her long time friend since childhood. But they separated from each other after the adventure that changed their lives. Though, not without a grieving heart, more filled with hope for a new start. 

It all began with just one day. The one-day that changed Devin's life, forever….. 

"I say it's a duck." 

"A duck? Looks more like a dog to me." 

"How can _that _be a dog?" 

"I don't know! You tell me!" 

"Devin!" 

Devin laughed as she sat up and looked down at her best friend, Rosaline, but to her, Rosa. She to sat up, brushing back her long raven colored hair. Her bright sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked back up at the clouds. Rosaline chuckled and shook her head. Devin and Rosaline where like yin and yang. Perfect for each other despite their differences. 

Rosaline was a small girl who would normally wear dresses. Her long raven black hair framed around her face causing her sapphire blue eyes to stand out. She was beautiful and Devin knew it. Rosaline always spoke with a soft caring voice and always had her gentle smile on her face. The only time she would yell and get angry was when Devin got into another fight. 

While Devin was always aggressive and spoke harshly like voice to hide the true beauty in her voice. She was always seen wearing blue jeans and her jean jacket. With a short temper and a quick tongue Devin would usually get into fight with the boys at school or her two older brothers. Tall with brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and hazel colored eyes she was ordinary looking. Though that didn't matter when it came to her voice. 

"I still say it's a duck," said Rosaline. 

Devin snorted and moved her guitar case so she could sit up better on the rock. The area was a small place hidden from the main pathway of the park. A small stream ran next to a large rock and not far off was an old oak tree where all their stuff was. Along with Rosaline's wheelchair. Devin sighed as she saw the wheelchair underneath the shade of the oak tree. 

It was a few years ago when Rosaline had to start using a wheelchair to get around. Rosaline's older sister, Giselle, just received her driver's license and decided to drive Rosaline to her dance recital. But they never made it to the dance recital. A truck driver lost control of the truck and crashed into a car. The same car that Giselle and Rosaline where driving. Giselle died upon impact while Rosaline's legs where crushed. 

No matter how much work the doctors did they couldn't fix the pains Rosaline would have every time she walks. It hurt so much that she had to confide to a wheelchair to escape from the pain. Seeing that there was no way she can walk with the pain, let alone dance. Ever since the day of the accident Rosaline has never danced. 

Devin looked down at the stream and watched as the sun shined down on the water making sparkles in the water. The water was clear and the rocks at the bottom could easily be seen. Some of the rocks seemed to shine from the sunlight on them. That was when Devin noticed something glittering among the rocks. Devin scooted closer to the edge of the rock to see what it was. What she saw was a silver ring. It shined under the water as the sunlight beamed down on it. 

"Hey, I found a ring." Devin said as she reached down towards the glittering jewel. Rosaline looked at her friend and watched her reached down towards the stream. 

"Don't fall in." Rosaline said. 

Devin looked up and over her shoulder at her friend. She winked and said with a mocking tone, 

"Me fall in? Never!" 

She went back to reach the ring but leaned over to far. Devin cursed as she started to fall and blindly groped for something to stop her falling. The only she grabbed was her guitar case when started to fall with her. 

"Devin!" Rosaline cried as she reached towards the guitar case to grab, hopping Devin would hold tight to the case. But Devin weighed too much and Rosaline was pulled in after her friend. 

"Oof!" 

Devin landed on her back on the hard ground with a rather loud thumb. Then her guitar case landed right on her stomach causing her to groan in pain. 

"That one hurt." Devin muttered as she pushed the guitar off her stomach and rolled over on her side. Feeling the pain in her stomach gone Devin opened her eyes to find herself in a forest with lots and lots of trees.

"Rosa, where the hell are we?" Devin asked but Rosa didn't answer. Devin frowned and looked behind her only to find that she was alone. 

"Rosa?" Devin stood up and looked around hopping to find any signs of her best friend. The more the seconds passed that Devin didn't see her friend the more worry she grew. 

"Rosa!" Devin yelled out in the forest. She chocked back a sob in fright and picked up her guitar case and started to look for her friend. 

"Rosaline Cowels!" Devin screamed out at the top of her longs hopping and praying to hear some signs of her friend. Rosaline couldn't walk and she was probably out there somewhere in a world that they both know nothing about. 

"Damn' it Rosaline answer me!" Devin cursed. The only answer she received was a black arrow hitting the tree right in front of Devin. Barely missing her head. 

Devin stood rigid and still, slowly turning her head to look over her shoulder. She trembled in fear as sweat dripped down from her forehead. What she saw was the most gruesome thing on earth. Hunched over creatures with wrinkly dark skin with mutated looking faces snarled at her. Piercing and all sorts of things where embedded on their skin. Sure Devin was up for a little piercing since she had her eyebrow pierced and two holes in each of her ears but to have whole metal slabs on you skin, that was another thing. 

There where so many of the creatures and each of them looked dangerous and they all had weapons. While Devin only had her guitar. They carried bows and swords and other such things. Devin walked back in fear, stumbling over tree roots but not falling. She gave small chocked out whimpers in fear as she watched the creatures advance towards her. When one started to bring up its bow Devin ran. 

She jumped over and ran through everything that was in her path. She felt the arrows whiz by her face, arms and legs. Hearing the thuds when they hit something, but so far luckily not her. She stumbled over a log but still kept running, clutching onto the guitar as tightly as she can. Then she fell. 

Devin whirled around to see the hideous creatures still advancing towards her. Quickly she grabbed a large fallen branch. Even though she knew it was pointless against swords and arrows, she would rather fight these creatures then let herself be killed willing. 

Swinging the branch as hard as she could Devin hit the first one across the head, knocking him aside. She just blindly hit anything in front of her in fear of her life. Then one of them swung its sword, destroying the branch with a swift stroke. Devin fell against the tree as she watched the creature with the sword coming up upon her. Then an arrow flew, hitting the creature straight in the chest. It gave out a shrill cry as it fell to the ground, dead. That was when more arrows flew. Hitting the creatures while they vainly fought back from the surprise attack. Devin saw this as her chance, quickly grabbing her guitar she ran once again. 

A black-clawed hand reached out and grabbed her hair. Devin cried out as she was pulled to the ground. Twisting around she saw it was one of the creatures. It gave her a gruesome grin with an evil gleam in its eyes. Devin yelled out as she through a hard punch in the face of the creature, making it let go of her. Scrambling up to her feet Devin stepped back from the creature till she felt a great force hit her shoulder. 

Devin gasped in shock as she felt the black arrow hit her left shoulder. The guitar fell from her hand as she reached up to touch it. Her hand trembled as she blindly walked back. The shock seemed to numb the pain cause she barely felt it. She could only hear her own breath becoming deeper as she fell back. Leaning against a tree. Falling to the ground she saw the creatures running while people started to appear out of nowhere. She saw flashes of blonde hair fly by and more arrows flying. A pair of hands grabbed her and someone was shouting. 

Was it Rosaline? Where was she? Devin tried to call out to her best friend but no words could escape from her throat. She felt the hands carrying her somewhere. No, they could be taking her away from Rosaline! She could be in trouble, with those creatures out there. That was when everything blurred and turned to darkness. 

~*~

Uh... you like?

-Amaya


	2. No Tears

Title: And So She Sang...  
Chapter 2 - No Tears  
Disclaimers: I Don't know them!!!! So please don't hurt me.  
Summary: All Devin wants is to become a great singer with her best friend, Rosaline, by her side. Not fall into a stream and landing into Middle Earth with orcs, evil eyes and a ring that seduces people.

A blinding light filled her eyes as Devin opened them. She groaned and turned to her side but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. 

"Lay still child. Your wound is still serious." A strong voice said. 

Everything was so blurry and white. Devin cursed as she through her arm over her eyes, the one with the uninjured shoulder. 

"Where the hell am I?" she asked. 

"You are in my house of Rivendell. I am the lord of this house. My name is Elrond, Lord Elrond." 

Devin had a feeling this was a guy who wouldn't take to nicknames with the way he said _Lord Elrond._ Then a thought popped in her mind. Rivendell? Where the hell is that? She must've said that out loud cause she heard this 'Lord' Elrond guy speak again. 

"It is in middle earth. The third age of this world. This is the house of the elves." 

Devin nodded then stopped. Middle earth, third age? Did that guy just say elves? Elves didn't exist and she never remembered learning about middle earth in history class. Sure there was the middle ages but that was all. 

"My men found you're in our forest, attacked by orcs. I must admit we weren't expecting them to have come this far up north. The arrow you where shot was had poison in it but luckily we where able to heal you in time before the poison took affect." Elrond said. 

Devin slowly lifted her arm away from her eyes and took in the sight of the room she was in. Everything was made with dome curves and beautiful carvings all around the room. The room was made of soft colors but mostly white. Then she looked at the guy who called himself Lord Elrond. 

He was tall with long dark colored hair and strong proud look on his face. The long flowing clothes he wore were more than enough to tell that he was someone of importance. Devin almost felt her eyes pop out of their sockets as she saw his ears. They where pointed! He is an elf! 

"Ok, ok I see your speaking the truth." Devin said as she stared straight at the ceiling as if she was going to expect it to talk. 

"Now what do I do?" Devin asked, though mostly to herself. She needed to know where Rosaline was. If she was brought into this world with her. 

"You shall stay here until you are fully rested. Then you can tell us how you came to these forests alone. Your clothes alone tell that you are from a far and distant land. I have never seen clothes like these." Elrond said as she picked up Devin's folded jacket. There she saw she her clothes and her guitar case leaning against the wall. Devin looked under the bed sheets and saw she was wearing some weird pajama gown. She blushed at the thought of a total stranger changing her. 

"D-did you happen to find another girl, my age also wearing clothes kind of like mine. But she wore a dress, a blue dress. Black hair with blue eyes. Did you find her?" Devin stammered out keeping her eye contact straight on the ceiling, afraid to turn her eyes away. 

"No, you where the only one." 

"Maybe I was the only one who fell through the stream." Devin whispered but Elrond's keen hearing heard her. 

"Where did you come from?" Elrond said with a polite demand. Devin slowly turned towards the lord elf. She explained the whole story to the elf. Telling him about the spot and the stream. Finding the sparkling ring and falling into the stream landing in a forest. 

"This is something knew to me but we shall help you find your way home and your friend, if she to fell into this world. For now rest. The servants will be up shortly to bring your food." Elrond said and left. 

Devin sat up in the bed, winced slightly at her sore shoulder. Reaching out she grabbed her guitar case and pulled it on her lap. She unlocked the latches that held it closed then opened it. Devin smiled in relief as she saw her black guitar in perfect shape. She reached up towards the top of the case and pulled open the tiny compartment that had all her music papers in it. Devin never carried music books since they where always to thick to put in the small space. 

"Rosaline, please be safe." Devin whispered as she closed her eyes. Refusing to let tears fall.

~*~

Dang, that' shorter than I thought. Heh. ^-^;; My bad. -Amaya 


	3. Everywhere

Title: And So She Sang...  
Chapter 3 - Everywhere  
Disclaimers: I Don't know them!!!! So please don't hurt me.  
Summary: All Devin wants is to become a great singer with her best friend, Rosaline, by her side. Not fall into a stream and landing into Middle Earth with orcs, evil eyes and a ring that seduces people.

It was a couple more days before Devin was allowed to get out of bed. First thing she did was change into her normal clothes. Devin looked at where the arrow punched through her clothes to see the torn was mended but it was still noticeable. She put on her jeans and long sleeved dark blue shirt before pulling her red t-shirt over it. Then her jean jacket. 

She explored the many rooms of the great house that belong to the elf lord. That was when she found someone else that wasn't an elf. Devin peeked her head in the room to see a large bed similar to her own but the person in the bed was _tiny!_ She almost mistook the person for a child before looking again with a second glance to see it was a boy. Or what looked like a little boy. She saw the pointed ears through the curly brown top. 

For a while Devin tried to figure out what kind of creature this little boy was. It couldn't be an elf since all the elves she's seen had long blonde hair except for she saw in a garden that had dark black hair. Devin would've mistaken her for Rosaline if it weren't for the pointed ears and that fact that this elf was walking. 

He must've heard her since he looked up at the person. Devin blinked as she came in eye contact with really pretty blue eyes. The little one also blinked, as he was startled to see a stranger looking in his room. 

"Uh, hi." Devin said breaking the uncomfortable silence that was echoing through the air. 

"Hello." He said, not knowing what else to say. The ringing silence filled through the room once more. Devin rolled her eyes seeing that he wasn't going to talk so she decided to take things in her own hand. 

"The names Devin. Devin Blair but everyone calls me Devin!" Devin said as she walked towards the creature holding her hand out for a handshake. The little guy hesitated for a moment before taking her hand. 

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Frodo said softly. Devin smiled seeing that he was slowly getting out of his shyness. But she couldn't help but scratch her head trying to figure _what _exactly he was! 

"Uh, hope you don't mind me for asking but what exactly are you? You don't look like the elves here." Devin said unable to keep her mouth shut any longer. 

"I'm a hobbit, or a halfling to some people. Are you an elf?" Frodo asked. Devin shook her head and pulled back her hair, revealing her ears. 

"Do they look pointed? It's been a while since I've last checked to see." Devin said. Frodo chuckled and shook his head but then reached out to touch one of her earrings. 

"Why do you have such strange markings on your ear?" Frodo asked in wonder. Devin smiled at the sudden curiosity of the hobbit. 

"There not markings. They're earring, jewelry. Here, have a look." 

To show him Devin took off one of her earrings. She saw it was the one Rosaline gave her on her thirteenth birthday. It was a black music note. Frodo looked at the jewelry then gave it back to Devin. 

"How strange. You two on each ear and even one on your eyebrow. Is this something all the woman at your home do?" Frodo asked with great fascination as he watched Devin but it back on her ear. 

"No, not everyone gets piercing at my home. Its something most people like to do. Even men get their ear pierced." Devin explained. 

"Where do you come from? You dress strangely from anything I've ever seen before and the way you speak, I've never heard the common tongue spoken in that way." Frodo said. 

Devin sighed at the thought of her home. She normally didn't get homesick but she was feeling it now. Did Rosaline tell her disappearance to her brothers? How was her dad taking this? That is if Rosaline cam into this world. 

"Some place far, far away." 

After that first visit Devin would stop by everyday to see her new little friend. While visiting Frodo she became friends with more hobbits that where with Frodo. Sam seemed to be the closest one to Frodo. He was never seen to far away from Frodo to give him a helping hand. Merry and Pippin happen to be her favorite hobbits. She never meet anyone like them. They always find a way to have Devin laughing to tears. 

Devin peeked into the room to see Frodo was already awake and waiting for her visit. She was glad to see that he was recovering well. She smile at the thought of Frodo's face when he sees his present. He and the other hobbits always told her stories about their home, the Shire. Now it was time to show her something from her world. 

"Hey Frodo, what's happening?" Devin asked as she walked into the room. Frodo smiled at Devin's entrance. He was glad to be friends with her. She wasn't like any of the woman elves or hobbits. She spoke, almost like a man. Not afraid to curse and she spoke with the strange words from her homeland. 

"Good morning Devin. What is that?" Frodo asked as she looked at the strange black object that hung off her shoulder. Devin smiled as she sat down next to Frodo on the bed, moving the guitar on her lap. 

"This my good friend is an instrument that makes music. We call this one a guitar. Though there are many, many more different kinds of instruments, each with their own sounds." Devin said and strummed a few notes to show as an example. She could see his eyes sparkled in amazement. 

"Do it again Devin!" Pippin cried out as he ran into the room, followed by Sam and Merry. All three of them jumped on the bed surrounding Devin and Frodo. Devin laughed at the excitement of the hobbits. 

Devin let her fingers go on their own. Creating a small simple tune. All four hobbits watched entranced by the foreign music. They looked slightly disappointed when the music ended. 

"Amazing! Can you please sing a song with your instrument Devin?" Sam asked eagerly. Devin looked surprised at the sudden question. 

"Sing?" 

"Yes, yes! You hide it but we can hear the beauty of your voice when you speak!" Sam said. Devin sighed, these hobbits where smart. Merry and Pippin grabbed her arms and tugged on them, begging for her to sing a song. 

"Please?" all four hobbits said at once looking at her with their big puppy dog eyes. Devin felt herself crumble as she looked into the eyes. Damn, they got her. Rosaline would be laughing her head off now if she saw how easily these hobbits have her wrapped around their little fingers. 

"Fine, fine. But, this is going to be a song from my home. I don't' know any of your songs." Devin said as her fingers started working on a song. She smiled, as she knew what song she was going to sing. 

_"Turn it inside out so I can see."_ Devin began as she looked up at the entranced hobbits. 

_"The part of you that's drifting over me_  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere_  
You're everywhere."_

Devin stood up as she started to strum on her guitar hard. She couldn't help but get up to dance around while playing this song. Even Merry and Pippin got up to dance with her while Sam stayed on the bed with Frodo. The two hobbits danced around her in a circle.  


_"Just tell me how I got this far__  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there. _

_ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_  
I'm not alone 

**_I recognize the way you make me feel_**_  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_

_I'm not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh!" _

Devin smiled as she walked up towards Frodo her fingers going away out on the strings. She walked up to stand right next to him on the bed and sang softly,

_ "And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so."_

Standing back Devin grinned widely at the reddish blush across Frodo's cheek. She lifted her hand up to go back to the usual hard strum to the guitar but stopped in mid air when she saw Elrond and an old man dressed in gray colored robes at the doorway. All the music that echoed in the room ceased when four hobbits and a teenage girl looked at the two figures in pause motion. 

"Gandalf." Frodo said, breaking the silence. The old man, Gandalf, nodded hello to the hobbit. An amused look sparkled in his eyes as he around at all the people in the room. 

"I believe that mister Frodo still needs his rest." Elrond said, his eyes sweeping across the room, pausing slightly at Devin. The three hobbits gave a disappointed groan as they walked out the room with Devin. Frodo to had a disappointed look on his face. He didn't get to hear the rest of the song. 

Gandalf and Elrond talked with Frodo for a little while before leaving. Once they left Frodo leaned back against the pillows wishing the Devin and the others would come back soon. That was when he heard a loud music from outside the balcony window. Frodo smiled as he remembered the same tune that was playing earlier. He jumped out of bed, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder and ran towards the balcony, looking down to see Devin and this hobbit friends dancing around, playing the music. Devin looked up at Frodo and smiled, continuing the song from where it stopped. 

_"Cause you're everywhere to me__  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"_

Frodo clapped loudly as the song finished. Devin gave a short bow with the hobbits for finishing their song. Then Devin noticed Elrond and the old man, Gandalf not to far off from them. Looking at them with a look that said they where in trouble. 

"Ack, run!" Devin cried out as she and the hobbits ran. They quickly ran the opposite directions with Frodo's laughter behind them. 

Gandalf smiled at them, even Elrond had an amused look on his face. 

"So, this it the child who came from another world," said the old wizard. Elrond nodded as he watched the four figures run, thinking they where in trouble. 

~*~

Song was Everywhere by Michelle Branch. I thought it suited Frodo and Sam's friendship. In a weird way that probably only makes sense in my mind...


	4. Temper, temper

Title: And So She Sang...  
Chapter 4 - Temper, temper  
Disclaimers: I Don't know them!!!! So please don't hurt me.  
Summary: All Devin wants is to become a great singer with her best friend, Rosaline, by her side. Not fall into a stream and landing into Middle Earth with orcs, evil eyes and a ring that seduces people.

They quickly ran in hopes to escape what they thought were anger from Gandalf and Elrond. It wasn't long before Devin stopped seeing that the hobbits shorter legs couldn't keep up with her long strides.

"You don't think there angry do you?" Merry asked once they stopped. The three hobbits looked at each in question then looked up at Devin.

"Like I'm supposed to know? I only talked to the guy once." Devin said and looked to see where they where. She never really explored much of Rivendell, mostly staying close to her room and Frodo's.

"Hey, it's the entrance of Rivendell!" Sam exclaimed pointing to the large door that was opened. Devin watched the strange folk walk into the elf city. Three small mountain looking men walked through the dome like opening, each carrying rather large axes. While few horses rode past them. Devin saw the ones on the horses were elves.

"Are those hobbits?" Devin asked pointing towards the mountain looking men with their long braided beards.

"There dwarves." Merry said with fascination, watching the slightly taller folk walk past the elves. As they did the elves caste dark glares at the dwarves while the dwarves did the same. One of the dwarves muttered something causing an elf to grab the dwarf's shoulder in anger. He spun the little man around to face him.

Devin clenched her fist as she watched the much taller elf pick on the small little man. She handed her guitar to Sam, who clutched the instrument gently but firmly. Afraid to drop the instrument but scared he might break it just from touching it.

"Hold this Sam," was all Devin said before she stomped off towards the arguing group. The hobbits watched her go with wide eyes. Devin took a deep slow breath as she walked up to the group. Her fist clenched tightly in hopes to control her growing anger. Even though she knew it'll end up in vain.

"Hey buddy, pick on someone your own size!" Devin yelled as she shoved the elf roughly away from the dwarf. They all looked at her with odd looks.

"What's this? The dwarf's guardian? Can't they stand up for their own fight?" an elf laughed pointing at Devin. Now Devin really had a sudden urge to hurt this elf's pretty face.

"I'm no ones guardian!" Devin said through clenched teeth. She took a deep slow breath to help her keep her temper under control. She noticed that the elf looked _really_ good but quickly reminded herself that this isn't the time to be checking out guys. Plus he looked be more like Rosaline's type. She always fancied the pretty boys, despite her protests.

"Ladies shouldn't have tempers like a fire." Devin looked over her shoulder to see a guy walking up towards them. He had shoulder length reddish brown hair and wore strange reddish and green colored clothing.

"What's it up with you? Get out." Devin sneered and turned her attention back to the pretty boy elf that she decided to name Blondie.

"Dwarves are dirty, ill tempered and greedy. They care nothing but for their mines and jewels." Blondie retorted. Devin quickly grabbed the thick coarse braid of the dwarf to keep him back from swinging his axe at the elf.

"Dirty, ill tempered and greedy as they are I bet there nothing compared to you attitude problem Blondie!" Devin shouted. Devin winced as she felt a hand grab her sore shoulder. She growled in anger as she turned around, bringing her fist up to smash in the face of the guy told her ladies shouldn't have tempers. He yelled as he stumbled back from the blow.

"Try that again and you'll get more than a bloody nose." Devin sneered and turned back to walk back to the hobbits who stood there with their mouths gapping open in shock.

"Such like a lady unable to finish what she started."

Devin stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her hazel colored eyes burned with a great fire ablaze in them. All directed at the man she punched.

"You don't want me to finish what I started." Devin said coolly. She knew this drill. This was starting to turn into the fights she gets in at school, only this time there is no Rosaline to stop her.

"Because you can't finish it." The man spat. Out of reaction Devin clenched her knuckles so tight she tight she heard a few crack. Walking back Devin remembered the conference she had with her school consular a while back. Telling her that she should enroll into anger management classes but she ignored it. Devin always thought that Rosaline would always be there to stop her before she got out of control. Now she wished she listened to the consular for once. Damn her stupid pride. She stopped in front of him and said in a deadpan voice,

"Then lets finish it."

Without any further questions or warning Devin pulled a move that always worked with her brothers. Using her height advantage Devin swung her arm up around the guy's neck and basically hurled him down to the ground. She jumped on top of him and let her anger go. Through the hitting, cursing and yelling Devin felt herself get hit a few times but her anger was to great to feel them for the moment. They rolled around on the ground fighting and yelling out curses and insults. Devin felt some people try to pull her off but slipped out of their grasps.

Devin yelled in anger as she felt herself being torn away from the fight. She pulled against her captor to get back at the man but the hands kept a strong grip on her. They roughly pushed and dragged her away from her fight, ignoring Devin's curses that echoed through the air. She landed against her bed as she was pushed roughly into her room. Quickly standing back up Devin glared at the person who dared to drag her away from her fight.

The man was tall with dark shoulder length hair and gray eyes that glared at him. Devin merely glared straight back. _The tall, dark and handsome type, how nice._ Devin snorted to herself at the thought.

"Hope you know that you did a wonderful job of insulting the prince of Mirkwood and just beat senseless the next steward of Gondor." He hissed angrily.

"Like it's all _my _fault? What about the damn elf picking one the dwarf? I don't see him being dragged into his room!" Devin shouted.

Before the man could say anything there was a knock on the door before it opened. A she elf walked into the room holding a small tray. Her long hair was a dark black and her eyes were the brightest pure blue that Devin has ever see. She was stunned by the elf's beauty. The man's intense glared soften immediately when he looked at her.

The elf whispered to the man in the elfish language. He whispered back to her and threw once last glance at Devin before walking out the room closing the door behind him.

Devin sat on her bed and watched the elf put the tray on the table and walked over to Devin with a cloth. She reached out to clean away the blood that came from her cut lip. Devin flinched at the sharp pain.

"I'm sorry." The elf whispered before cleaning the blood away more gently.

"Its ok." Devin murmured. It wasn't long before the elf finished cleaning up some of Devin's wounds. Most of them were little minor cuts and bruises. Devin looked shocked when she watched the elf getting ready to leave.

"No lecture? No talk about how I shouldn't have gotten into that fight?" Devin asked astonished. The elf looked at her with an amused look in her eyes.

"No. I think you already went through that with Aragorn," the elf said with a gentle smile.

"You mean the guy who was in here earlier?" Devin asked. The elf nodded with a smile and a happy look in her eyes as she thought of the man.

"Ah I see, I see." Devin said with a cluck from her tongue.

"You see what?"

"You and him are together!" Devin said with a smirking grin across her face. But flinched from the pain in her sore cheek. She realized she must've gotten hit on the cheek. The elf laughed gently.

"Yes, we are. I must say even after a fight that gives you cuts and bruises you still are able to smile victoriously Lady Devin." The elf said and as she turned around to leave she heard Devin piped up.

"Devin."

She stopped and looked at the young woman.

"Excuse me?" the elf asked.

"Its just Devin. Just call me Devin," said Devin.

"Then you must call me Arwen." Arwen said. Devin nodded her head in an ok and smiled but flinched from her new bruises on her cheek. As Arwen left she left the door open for another visitor. Devin was surprised to see it was the dwarf she held back earlier and he was holding her guitar.

"Ahem, I cam here to bring you your, music maker, as the little hobbits call it." The dwarf said as he handed Devin her guitar.

"Thank you. Though I don't understand why the hobbits couldn't just give it to me them selves. They aren't mad at me are they?" Devin asked. The dwarf quickly shook his head saying, 'no, no.'

"No, I asked the hobbits if I could bring it up to you. I wanted to thank you for stepping up for us when you shouldn't have." The dwarf said. Devin blinked; surprised the dwarf came up here just to thank her.

"Oh, Mr. Umm…" Devin trailed off remembering she doesn't know this dwarf's name.

"Gimli, son of Glòin." Gimli answered for her.

"Ok, its not problem, Gimli. Kind of lost my temper back there for a moment." Devin said with a small smile. Not wanting to move her bruised cheeks more then they already has been.

"Oh my bad. My name is Devin, Devin Blair. Just call me Devin though." Devin said quickly not wanting to be called 'Lady Devin' again.

"Devin, well if you must excuse me I have to go to a council meeting but I am hopping to see talk more with you again soon." Gimli said looking up at Devin.

"You betcha! Heard there's supposed to be a feast of some sort later tonight. If I didn't piss of Lord Elrond enough I might see you there." Devin said.

"Ah yes there is. I have high hopes to see you tonight. Well excuse me. Oh and one more thing." Gimli said before he went out the door.

"Never in all my years have I seen a woman fight like that." Devin laughed causing some of her bruises to ache but she ignored them.

"I'm glad to be the first for you to see that."

Devin smiled as she watched the dwarf leave seeing that she found herself a new friend. As Devin put her guitar away in its case Merry and Pippin burst into her room.

"What's all the rush and where's Sam?" Devin asked.

"Frodo went off to some secret council meeting and Sam went off to spy. You want to come with us to watch it?" Merry asked. Devin raised an eyebrow and went through the whole thing one by one.

"Frodo went to a secret meeting?"

The two hobbits nodded.

"Sam went to watch the meeting even though he's not supposed to watch, let alone know about this meeting?"

They nodded again.

"And you want to see it too and just happen to decide you wanted to bring me along with you. Am I right?"

More nodding.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Devin asked holding her hands out for the hobbits. They were too short to link their arms with hers so it was stuck to holding hands. Both of them grabbed a hand and they happily skipped along to watch the secret council meeting.

~*~

Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry to the people I offended by making a few mistakes that I overlooked.


	5. Drunken Times

Title: And So She Sang...  
Chapter 2 - Drunken Times  
Disclaimers: I Don't know them!!!! So please don't hurt me.  
Summary: All Devin wants is to become a great singer with her best friend, Rosaline, by her side. Not fall into a stream and landing into Middle Earth with orcs, evil eyes and a ring that seduces people.

~*~

The two hobbits peeked around the corner only to find the room empty. Well, it was sort of a room. Only difference is that its outside with no roof, but that was close enough. Devin poked her head through the curved open way before looking down at the hobbits. 

"Um, is it supposed to be empty or do the people here go invisible when in a council meeting?" Devin asked. 

"I think we may be ahead of them. That or we have the wrong room." Merry said. Devin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She left the doorway to look around the place. Royal like chairs encircled a small stone table in the middle. Behind the tallest chair a large tree grew, giving shade with its leaves. 

"Devin, they're coming!" Pippin whispered before running to hide. Sure enough Devin could hear the footsteps of a group of people walking towards them. 

"Oh shit!" Devin squeaked as she looked around desperately for a hiding place. Her hazel brown eyes stopped at the tree behind the large chair. Seeing no choice Devin climbed up the tree, causing the branches to shake and leaves to fall. When the first people entered Devin froze in mid-climb not wanting to make the leaves fall anymore to give away her hiding place. Soon enough, all the seats were filled and Devin could see different races sitting in the chair. 

Devin saw Frodo sitting next to the old man she saw earlier. She noticed that the hobbit looked somewhat frightened. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Being surrounded by people who were at least good couple feet taller than him. Devin never experienced that. She has always been the tall one. Already she was one inch off to being six feet high.

Looking down below her Devin saw Elrond sitting in the throne. He started speaking of the danger that has come into Middle-earth. _I hope that isn't me._ Devin mildly thought with sarcasm. 

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." 

Devin watched Frodo move towards the center of the circle, placing a small golden ring on the stone table for all to see. _Is that what everyone is fussing over? _As Devin moved to get a better look of the ring she heard the branches move, making a few leaves fall. Devin stood as still as she could, praying no one noticed the few leaves falling. Seeing that no one did Devin let out a sigh in relief. Then groaned seeing that she was going to be stuck up here in an uncomfortable position for a while. 

"It is a gift." 

Looking at the speaker, Devin saw it was the same guy she got in a fight with. Though, he looked somewhat better than she does at the moment. Devin tried to figure out what the guys name was but couldn't remember. Did she even get his name in the first place? 

"Why not use it against our enemies? Fight back with its own power!" 

"The ring has no other master. It only listens to Sauron alone." Aragorn snapped. 

"And what, would a Ranger know of this?" 

Devin saw the elf she argued with this morning stand up. He shouted out, 

"This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." 

_He's a king? Whoa, Arwen has good taste._

"This, is the heir of Isildur?" 

Devin watched the man glare with great dislike at Aragorn before heading back to his seat. 

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." 

_Ah, you can just feel the love,_ Devin thought sarcastically. Then she saw Merry and Pippin poking their heads from behind the doorway. Looking at Frodo she could see Sam hidden behind the bushes watching the council. The hobbit was looking up at her with an astonished look. Devin gave a forced smile at Sam. 

"Then there is no other choice. The ring must be destroyed." 

"Then lets destroy it!" 

Devin watched Gimli swing his great axe at the ring, only to be thrown to the floor with his axe broken into many pieces. Her eyes widen in shock at what she just saw. _Note to self, rings from other worlds are scary as hell._

She watched them all argue. Trying to see who would take the ring to destroy it. Devin could see Aragorn and Elrond trying to quiet them down but no one would listen. Then she heard a small voice pipe up. It was Frodo. 

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" Frodo cried out, "though, I do not know the way." 

Everyone stopped and looked down at the little hobbit. Devin smiled seeing the determined look in his eyes, though there was still a hint of fear in them. Devin couldn't help but think of how much Frodo's blue eyes reminded her so much of Rosaline's. 

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." Aragorn said as he kneeled down to the hobbit, taking in his small hands with his own large ones. Devin watched as Gimli and the elf stood up to declare their loyalty to Frodo, along with the other man. The same one she had the fight with. 

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam declared out loud, running out of his hiding spot to stand next to his master. Followed by Merry and Pippin. Devin giggled to herself as she saw the shocked look on Elrond's face. 

"So be it, may you be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond declared. At that moment a loud crack came from behind with a loud cry. 

"Ow, that hurt." 

Everyone watched Devin slowly stand up stood up straight. Turning around Devin saw all eyes starring at her. Giving a nervous smile Devin waved at them. 

"Tree climbing, great sport it is. Don't mind me. I'll just be going that way!" Devin croaked out as she walked towards the door, her face burning red from embarrassment and her hands on her back. 

Elrond sighed as he rubbed his temples. 

"Ow. Ow. OW!!!" Devin cried out in pain as Merry finally pulled out the last stick from her hair. Falling out of the tree caused many little branches to get tangled in her hair. 

"Sorry Devin. How can you fall out of tree like that?" Merry said hastily as pulled a leaf out of her hair. 

"You know, I wonder that same exact thing." Devin replied. 

"Do you think you'll be able to go to the feast?" Pippin asked. Devin shrugged. 

"I'm afraid I already got Lord Elrond mad at me enough for one day. So I might as well stay here to avoid getting into any more trouble." Devin said. 

"But you have to go!" Merry cried. A knock on the door made stopped Devin from replying to the hobbit. It was Arwen. 

"Hi Arwen! Uh, can I help you?" Devin asked. 

"I was sent to help you get ready for the feast." Arwen said. Devin blinked. 

"You mean, Lord Elrond isn't mad at me?" Arwen shook her head. 

"No, but my father did mention that women from your homeland must be strange." 

"Father?" Devin squeaked. Arwen nodded. 

"Yes, didn't I tell you? Lord Elrond is my father," replied Arwen. Devin could only give out a small, "Oh." 

"Yeah! Well see you at the feast Devin. Pip and I have to get ready." Merry said as he pulled the last leaf out of Devin's hair before they ran out of the room. Devin waved good-bye to them and looked to see Arwen holding out a long, blue dress out for her. 

"What's that?" Devin asked pointing to the dress. 

"Its what you're going to wear tonight." 

Devin groaned and buried her face in her hands. Already it was turning into a disaster! Thank god that Rosaline wasn't here to see what would come. 

"You must take her with you Gandalf." 

Gandalf the Grey looked at Elrond with a shocked look. The elf lord was watching all the festive before them, but mostly watching the girl who came from the other world. She wore a long, shimmering blue dress and her brown hair that he remembered seeing sticks and leaves sticking out of was up done beautifully. The young woman indeed look beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that she was tripping over her dress every couple of steps. Earning a few giggles and laughter. 

"Elrond, I don't believe that is wise. She knows nothing of our world and we don't even know her skills in weaponry." Gandalf said. 

"Surly you saw the damages she did to the man of Gondor with her fists." Elrond said flatly. The wizard couldn't help but chuckle at remembering the site of the future steward. It is still a shock to him to see a woman, let alone anyone, fight in such dirty ways. 

"She doesn't belong here Gandalf. I can see it in her. Devin is someone who cannot stay in a place that traps her in a small area. If she goes with you hopefully she may find her home." 

"Sounds like a bird who cannot be caged." Gandalf murmured, "even so, you told me about her run in with orcs when she first came here. She will go through the same thing again. Never in her life has she experienced such dangers. How do you think she will react? Everything is new to her and she can't just pick up a sword and fight. I bet the only fights she's been in are the ones that are rioted by that temper of hers." 

"That is why she must find her home as soon as possible." Elrond said watching Devin sitting down with the hobbits, Merry and Pippin. 

Devin stared at the red liquid in the glass. She could see Merry and Pippin jugging away happily with the drink, but what is it? 

"Drink up Devin, the food of elves is delicious!" Pippin said as he went back to stuffing himself full of food. 

"What exactly is this?" Devin asked, still looking at the dark liquid. 

"Don't they have wine where you come from?" Merry asked. 

"Well, yeah but I'm not allowed to drink this stuff till I'm eighteen." Devin said, then shrugged and took a sip. She had a feeling there wasn't an age limit to serve wine to minors here in Middle-earth so who was to stop her? 

"This stuff is good." Devin murmured and drank some more. Five glasses of wine and three jug's later Merry, Pippin and Devin were all laughing out loudly, with red faces from all the wine they drank. They giggled, joked and yelled out in carefree laughter. 

"Lady Devin, Lord Elrond asks to see you." 

Devin blinked and looked up at the elf that addressed her. He looked to be a servant but Devin was at the point of not noticing a lot of things. 

"Mmm… ok!" Devin chirped happily as she got up and walked with the elf to lead her towards the lord of the household, while tripping over her dress every few steps. 

"Lady Devin, I do hope you are enjoying your stay here." Lord Elrond said as Devin walked up towards them upon request. Devin smiled and nodded, not knowing what else to say. She saw all of the Fellowship was here, except for the Merry and Pippin who were to busy eating. 

"Is, something wrong?" Devin asked with a slight hiccup. 

"No, but we thought maybe, it would be best if you traveled with the Fellowship in hopes of you finding your way home." Elrond said. Devin blinked as she slowly took in the information through her drunken state. 

"I'm sorry but this is my first time drunk. It sounded like you want me to go with the Fellowship on their wild and crazy adventure." Devin laughed as she looked at them. However, did didn't crack a smile once, meaning Elrond was dead serious. Devin's smiled quickly faded as she realized Elrond wasn't kidding. _Oh shit. _Her eyes rolled back and Devin fell to the ground with a thumb. 

"She took that better than I originally thought." Gandalf said to himself. 

~*~

To all the people who are moaning, bitching, whining about this story, shut up. If you don't like then don't read it! Its a very, very easy thing to do. No one is forcing you to click to my story. Who cares if its a 'mary-sue' or that the characters are not acting like they really are! This is my story and I'm writing it the way I want it to go. No, I'm not going to follow any rules on how the characters should go, or how things are really supposed to happen. I hate that. Like the saying goes, "Its my way or the high way."

For the people who actually like this story, thank you for giving me hope that there are more open minded people out in the world.

-Amaya


	6. Promises

Title: And So She Sang...  
Chapter 6 - Promises  
Disclaimers: I Don't know them!!!! So please don't hurt me.  
Summary: All Devin wants is to become a great singer with her best friend, Rosaline, by her side. Not fall into a stream and landing into Middle Earth with orcs, evil eyes and a ring that seduces people.

~*~

After waking up the next morning with her first hangover Devin declared that she would never drink again no matter where. Either back at home or anywhere else in Middle-earth she vowed to never touch a drop of wine. One hangover was more than enough for her. She earned herself many laughs from the hobbits from that. 

Devin looked at all the crumpled sheets of music laid out before her. She flattened them as much as she could and carefully placed them back in her guitar case so to make room for her spiral red notebook. The metal binding was bent and the once bright red cover is now faded and filled with doodles with the edges torn. It's been through a lot in the years she had it. Inside pages filled with notes from classes at school, bad drawings she made out of boredom and the notes she and Rosaline would pass to each other back in forth during class. Some pages were torn out, while others were barely hanging onto the spiral binding. Others pieces of paper merely stuff in between the pages. In between the tiny amounts of space on the used papers Devin saw some of the scribbles she made for making up song. Though, most were scratched out. Putting the notebook back in the small compartment Devin saw a small necklace tucked away in the corner. Through the tangled silver chain Devin saw a small golden ring with a single diamond. 

Her mother's wedding ring. 

Hearing a knock on the door Devin put the tangled necklace in the breast pocket of her jacket. Turning around she saw Frodo. Devin smiled at the hobbit. 

"Hey Frodo. We're leaving now?" The hobbit shook his head as he walked up to Devin. 

"No, but I'm worried." Frodo said softly, looking down at his large, furry feet. Devin gave a soft smile at Frodo. 

"Hey, I understand if you're scared. To let you in on a little secret I'm kind of freaking out also." Frodo looked up at Devin in surprised. 

"Its not that I'm worried about, well that's part of it but that's not what I mean. I'm worried about you." 

Devin blinked in surprise. That answer was unexpected. "Me?" 

"You don't belong here and I'm scared something will happen to you. Gandalf told me how you nearly died when you first came here. What if the same thing happens again, only this time you don't live?" Frodo cried out. Devin felt her heart clench at the hobbits cries. Only a couple months and these hobbits already placed themselves in a special part of her heart. 

"Frodo," Devin kneeled down on her knees, eye level with the tiny man, "you know what? I'm scared of the same exact thing. That's the main, if not the only, reason why I don't want to come along on this crazy, wacky adventure of yours. So I'll make you this promise. You destroy that ring thing, and I stay alive and make sure no harm comes to me." 

"Is this a promise you can keep?" Frodo asked. Devin nodded. 

"As long as it's a promise you can keep and that includes you coming back alive. I don't expect a one hundred percent perfect health, even though that'll be great, but you have to come back alive. You can't give up on me." 

Frodo thought for a moment before he smiled and said, "It's a promise." Devin hugged the hobbit tightly in joy. Not for Frodo, but for herself as well. She always keeps her promises. 

Elrond could see that she was nervous. The way she twisted her hands together and shifting from one foot to the other. As the rest of the fellowship said their last goodbyes Elrond walked over to talk to Devin. She looked at the elf lord and gave a weak smile. 

"You must be kind of happy to know I wont be around to cause any more terror to your home." Devin joked. 

"I must admit Rivendell will be much quieter without you and your strange music." Elrond said. Devin gave a half hearted shrug and smile. 

"You know, I still don't understand why you want me to go with them. I'm going to be useless on this trip. I can't use weapons and when I get scared, I freeze. That's how I got shot by an arrow in the first place." Devin said as she rambled. Elrond held up his hand to quiet her. 

"Your music can help give the others hope when they need it most. I hear the words you sing. They have special meanings not to you, and when they hear those words they might give special meaning to them. Devin, do not belong here. It is best that you find your home and your friend if she fell into this world. Do not know worry so much, you shall find your courage Neth Merilin." Elrond said as he gave a reassuring squeeze on Devin's shoulders. She blinked in confusion. 

"N-ne mer what?" Devin asked confused, unable to pronounce and the elvish words but she was beckoned by the Fellowship before she could get her answer. 

"The ring bearer is setting out on quest to Mordor. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet n oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you wish." Elrond stated as he looked at each of the members of the Fellowship. Standing next to them Devin stood, looking out of place with the strange clothing from her homeland and her guitar case by her side. Her brown hair was braided back with the help of Arwen, though already a few strands fell out. 

Frodo started walking out the doors of Rivendell soon followed by Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship. Devin help her guitar case as she walked out the doors, looking back once to give a final wave to Elrond and Arwen since she would never see either of them or the elves of Rivendell again.

~*~

Wah, people made me feel all happy and special. You gave me that warm fuzzy feeling inside. Lol. Kind of short, and kind of dumb but I think you'll survive. Right?


End file.
